Donna the Fiery
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The Doctor and Donna land on a planet run by females. Chaos ensues.


Donna the Fiery

When the randomiser was set, or as Donna so nicely was going to put it from now on, the TARDIS chose where they went instead of the Doctor, she found she usually ended up enjoying most of the places they landed.

Most of the time. Mainly it was a place to relax, sometimes it was a place the Doctor was needed to fix some problem or another which usually led to running for their lives, and other times there wasn't a breathable atmosphere outside in the first place and she drew the line at putting on one of those ridiculous space suits, even if the Doctor was willing to. That only happened when someone deemed it fit to piss off the machine they travelled in.

This place, she decided as she ordered the Doctor to follow more closely unless he wanted to be in pain, she was _really_ going to enjoy.

She had ordered the Doctor to go first, just in case something outside was waiting to grab them, and just as she expected something was. She walked out after him, as he was being poked and prodded by the women hovering around the TARDIS.

"Oi!" she shouted, battering them off. Not that she was jealous or anything, but the last thing she needed was to go wandering in on the Doctor in the middle of something with all four of the females surrounding him. She hadn't known that doing so would make him hers. And not in the marriage sense either for once. No, it had set him up to be her errand boy, her servant. Dare she even say it after the whole Ood thing, her _slave_.

It was good. Very good, because she soon found out that Plexus Two, the planet they were on, was run by the females, and the males were the ones that needed to tread carefully lest they get into too much trouble.

It was like taking a trip back in time on Earth, but in reverse. Well, what she thought of as the past anyway. Pompeii had shown her a bit of that.

It was _lovely_.

The Doctor kept his head down and he followed behind her in as meek a way as possible, while they made their way through the town as they did some shopping for spare parts. Something had gone wrong with the TARDIS's inner workings (the Doctor hadn't explained it to her, just mentioning something about the temperature gauge,) and it was colder than the Ood Sphere inside the ship at the moment.

She had rented a small villa on the edge of the town, the time machine on the piece of land, and she and the Doctor had moved in until the TARDIS was inhabitable for humans again, because it sure as hell wasn't at the moment.

The Doctor even felt the cold in there, which was saying something. He hadn't felt it when they had been visiting the Ood's world. It was either cold where he came from, or he just didn't feel much in the way of external temperatures.

Thankfully there was something about her here that these people seemed to like. She was always being smiled at, and given gifts by the natives, even a small get together for the womenfolk for when they had decided to stay until the circuits were running smoothly again had been organised.

Donna wondered briefly if this was their way of doing things before sacrificing someone. It would just be her luck. People had an odd fascination with tying her up and trying to kill her.

Not today though, today was shopping only.

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, with the names of the components she would need to buy. All of which she had been told rather smartly last night when she had gotten back from the party, should be easily bought at this place.

The Doctor stopped behind her, and cleared his throat, leaning his head gently to one side, indicating the small shop she had just passed. It had been the only way she had of knowing which places to stop at. Because she had ordered him in front of everyone not to speak, and he had kept to that so far, only breaking his silence when they were locked inside their villa at night.

Then he was Mister Motor Mouth, the Martian.

She thought she could talk. She had nothing on him.

There were bits and bobs and parts of machinery she had never seen before and wouldn't possibly understand even if the Doctor explained it to her in great detail, which she knew he would try to do tonight unless she cut him off quick smart.

"Does the fiery one want something?" the shop keeper asked, looking at her with eyes so blue that they seemed too bright in a face that looked human. Donna handed the woman the list of parts, and soon was walking away with all the things they needed.

It had seemed to go brilliantly, wonderfully even, so when they got back to the villa and found the TARDIS wasn't where they had left it outside, she couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the regular goings on in the Doctor's life.

The TARDIS was liable to be stolen, sold or captured, she was more than likely to be tied up and threatened by idiots, and the Doctor himself would fly by like it didn't bother him.

Right now he was bothered, greatly. He spent a good half of the rest of the day wandering around looking for it. By the time he came inside, he was close to tears. "Donna, you need to go around asking, they wouldn't listen to me. I need my TARDIS."

It became all too clear what the problem was. Usually he would be able to ask around, poke into things and be a general nuisance, but here he couldn't because he was a man. It was only then that she noticed all the bragging and pride he had for his ship wasn't just over a vehicle like a normal human would be over their car. To him it was losing a friend, an ally that's been with him so long that the thought of losing it completely made him miserable.

"Alright, I will. Tomorrow! Don't think the neighbours would be too happy about me asking during dinner."

He nodded slowly and spent the rest of the night curled up on his bed, staring morosely at the wall. She let him mope. Right then she was pretty sure it would be the only thing he'd be good at.

It wasn't hard finding the TARDIS the next morning. In fact, it was standing proudly in the middle of the town square, shining bright blue, instead of the dulled colour Donna was used to seeing. She dragged the Doctor out to look.

The trouble they ran into was when they explained that it was theirs, hence it being on their little patch of borrowed land. The rightful owners of said land claimed it was theirs.

The TARDIS, being blue, was something to be treasured, worshipped and kept for all. With its new paint job twinkling bright in the sun (she didn't think it had changed shade, just been polished and given a new coat of the same colour) nothing stood out more than it did.

It soon came apparent that there was just one thing that the people of the village feared above all else, and that was the colour red. Any shade of red. Especially things of a deep red. Doubly so if the red happened to be the hair colour of a person.

The Plexians, or whatever they called themselves, were all a light shade of blonde, some being closer to white, some even silver. But they had visitors from other races occasionally. Through these other races, they had seen nearly the entire spectrum of colours.

Except red.

No wonder they called her 'the fiery one' and had been so nice. They had been trying not to piss her off.

She soon gave them a reason for a woman being in charge and something to be scared of. Snatching the Doctor's TARDIS key, she barged into the ship, coming out again a few seconds later with what she had went in there for. She hadn't even felt the cold, her anger keeping her nice and warm. She did notice what she wanted had so easily been in reach at the TARDIS door.

Without a second thought she painted the town red. Literally.

Well, the doors at least.

The entire town was in an uproar, pleading at her to stop, to take away the frightening (and rather garish) colour so they could go inside their houses, their shops, their loos. Serve them right for using public toilets.

The Doctor had gone inside his ship and taken it back to the villa, landing inside this time. Donna had walked, not really wanting to see how long she could cope with the cold now that her temper was dying slowly to nothing. He was busy fixing the gauge by the time she got back, coming out for meals and a warm drink every now and then.

He had said it was because he was hungry and/or thirsty. She knew it was because he was freezing his skinny arse off in there.

By the next morning they were ready to leave. The TARDIS was still cold, but it was the cold that nothing a warm jumper could fix, and the Doctor said it would ease off completely soon enough.

He hit the randomiser again, smiling insanely as he did.

To her amusement, it landed them in a place where blue was feared and red was worshipped. The women were still in charge.


End file.
